


An Office Quickie

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa needs a quick fix fast and goes to the only one to give it to her. Arthur Weasley/Narcissa since I don't think there are many of those out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Office Quickie

**An Office Quickie**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is an Arthur/Narcissa one. Thought it would be fun to try it out.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Narcissa waited patiently. She looked around the cramped office and wondered how long it will be. She was getting a bit antsy and knew her time was running short. Soon the door opened and Arthur Weasley came rushing in.

 

“Sorry I’m late” he said.

 

“It’s alright Arthur” Narcissa said.

 

Arthur closed the door and waved his wand to seal the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

 

“You know this is off schedule” he said.

 

“I know Arthur, but I couldn’t wait. It had to be now” Narcissa said.

 

Arthur nodded.

 

Narcissa got up and began to take off her clothes. Arthur’s breath caught his throat. It always did when he watched his lover discard her clothes. She was so amazingly perfect. She kept herself in shape unlike his wife. His eyes locked on Narcissa’s heaving breasts about a D cup. They were perfect. She shaved her mound below since Arthur didn’t like picking hair out of his teeth.

 

“Your turn” Narcissa said.

 

Arthur took off his clothes and Narcissa licked her lips. It was amazing, she thought, how robes hid so many things. Arthur’s body didn’t show the wear that his thinning hair had. No, Arthur’s body was in great shape. He wasn’t a body builder or anything, but he was in shape. But what really got Narcissa’s motor going is Arthur’s member. It was a 9 inch beast really. So thick and long. She knew there had to be a reason why Arthur and Molly had so many children and it was pointing right at her.

 

Narcissa walked over and took Arthur’s handle in hand and began stroking it. Arthur groaned feeling Narcissa’s deft hand skillfully work him.

 

“You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that” Arthur breathed.

 

“Now that won’t do. You’re not going to make a mess anywhere except my pussy” Narcissa said huskily.

 

Arthur shivered. Narcissa only let loose her dirty mouth with him.

 

Narcissa pushed Arthur so he was in his chair. She then straddled him and lowered her wet cunt down on Arthur’s pole. Arthur moaned feeling Narcissa’s cunt suck him in. She then began to ride him with skill only she would have after the many times they’ve been together.

 

Yes, you heard right. Arthur and Narcissa have been secret lovers for quite a while now. They enjoyed the sneaking around and fucking behind their spouse’s back. It was all so thrilling. But if they were honest with themselves they’d say they had more feeling for each other than their significant other. But they’d never admit that.

 

How did this all happened you might ask. Well, it was during a boring Ministry event. Arthur was there since he was head of his department and had to make an appearance. His wife Molly was somewhere and he didn’t really care at all. He was walking around trying with a feigned look of interested. He bumped into Narcissa who had the same facial expression.

 

They both got a wicked and devious idea. They skipped out of the party for a spell, together. They felt like teens again. They were breathing hard from their little escape and one thing let to another. Next thing they knew their clothes were gone and Arthur was on top of Narcissa fucking her to new heights of pleasure she had never felt before.

 

After that they parted ways thinking it was a one time thing, but the craving returned. Their second time was at Malfoy manor. Arthur fucked Narcissa in the same bed Lucius and Narcissa slept in. They actually fucked right where Lucius slept. It thrilled and exhilarated them to being something so taboo. Soon they created a schedule that they followed religiously. They set dates where they’d fuck for a good amount of time.

 

Arthur really was a grand wizard in the sack and made Narcissa come so many times. While Arthur loved Narcissa’s lovely still in shape body. Their physical attraction was what kept them together at the start, but their feelings for each other really grew though they’d deny them forevermore.

 

“Oh Arthur, I’ve missed this cock of yours. I dream of it every night” Narcissa moaned as she kept riding Arthur with pure lust in her eyes to hide her real feelings.

 

Arthur groaned as he grabbed Narcissa’s tits and played with them. He plucked her nipples, rubbed and caressed the whole breast then he sucked and licked them til they had a heavy coat of his saliva. He loved the taste of Narcissa’s breasts. They tasted so amazing. Narcissa pushed her chest out even more to give as much to Arthur as he wanted and needed.

 

“Arthur, yes Arthur lick my titties. Lick them, suck them, bite them. Marking me, fucking mark me as your property” Narcissa moaned.

 

Arthur grunted and groaned as he felt Narcissa’s cunt clench and squeeze him. He knew he was getting close to coming.

 

“Fuck, here it comes Cissa!” he roared.

 

Narcissa felt Arthur’s seed splash her inner walls. She came too just feeling Arthur release inside her. She sighed as she felt Arthur’s cock twitch inside her. He was semi hard.

 

Arthur picked Narcissa up and then spun her around as she was till attached to him. He then laid her on his desk with her ass jutting out. The Weasley family patriarch then proceeded to thrust in and out of Narcissa.

 

Narcissa moaned as she was getting fucked from behind.

 

Arthur was back fully hard as he pounded in and out gripping Narcissa’s usual pale and flawless skin getting bruised. She loved it. She liked the bruises on her body since Lucius wouldn’t even notice them.

 

“Oh Arthur, you’re so deep inside me. Fuck me, fuck me deep. Oh yes, feels so fucking good” Narcissa moaned.

 

Arthur grunted and groaned as he rolled his hips and grounded them when he was fully inside Narcissa. He just loved Narcissa’s cunt since it was so tight. So much better than his wife’s that was more like a damn water slide with all the kids she’s popped out. Not that he didn’t love his kids, but Narcissa had the tight twat that he just loved.

 

“Arthur, harder. Fuck me harder. I want to feel it all the way home and when I fall asleep. YES! I WANT TO WALK OUT OF HER KNOWING YOU FUCKING RUINED ME!” Narcissa screamed.

 

She then came hard. Her juices poured out of her leaking out and flowing down her legs. Arthur though had kept going prolonging Narcissa’s orgasm making her cunt in constant spasms.

 

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, ARTHUR!” Narcissa chanted.

 

Arthur let out a very loud and animalistic roar as he let loose his second load. Thankfully his silencing wards he had put up stayed strong so no one outside was none the wiser. Arthur then fell back in his chair with his limp dick sliding out of Narcissa. His seed leaked and oozed out of her. She laid bent over still trying to catch her breath. Her body coated with sweat. She finally got up and pulled off the few piece of parchment that had stuck to her slick body.

 

She then with weak legs moved to Arthur and kissed him. Arthur kissed her back playing with her tits. She moaned then pulled back.

 

“I really need to go before Lucius does become suspicious” she said.

 

“Fine, but next time I set up the surprise rendezvous” Arthur said.

 

“I can’t wait” Narcissa said.

 

She then got dressed and Arthur lifted the wards. Narcissa left walking very funny as she tried to keep her face from breaking out with a shit-eating grin. Arthur went back to work whistling. Both very excited when they’d get together again.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I hope you like it since this is different. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
